


Keep America Great: A Story of Loving this Way. Or Memoirs with Hopeless Love Since Long Ago

by Doriekll Gray (Jyk)



Series: How to Entertainmentalise Politics [1]
Category: Presidential Election - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyk/pseuds/Doriekll%20Gray
Summary: The curtain falls. Audience, fans and groupies shout out for their idol's performances. They just fancy face on the stage. Who cares their idol's real feelings at the backstage? When a businessman turned to a president in the country, would he be a politician? Will he be lost? Just music for a while, a piece of dance, like two falling curlews down to the estuary. A magnificent firework show finally extinguished with the last sparkle.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan, Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump
Series: How to Entertainmentalise Politics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021155
Kudos: 4





	Keep America Great: A Story of Loving this Way. Or Memoirs with Hopeless Love Since Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> The election of this year is an endless drama. Some supporters of this drama, attacked, hacked and harassed my friends. The way they behaved are similar fans in the entertainment industry. It is not an isolated example, but he is the typical one. Everyone is on the stage, who is better than whom?

The final day of the judgement is coming.


End file.
